Steamed Hams But Chalmers Gives Skinner a Creampie in His Ass
by juicydickhugger
Summary: One day, Chlmaers heads over to Skinner's house for an unforgettable luncheon. What wacky hijinks will ensue? Find out!


one day, sumperintended chalmers arrived at seymor skinner's house at skinner's invitation. they were goig to have a lunch togerther, though chamlers was unsure if the food wood be good. gary ringed the doorbell and skinner promptly opened the door.

"well, seymour, i made it," chalmers said, "despite your direcions."

"ah, superintendant chalmers, welcome!" seymour said. "i hope you're prepred for an unforgatable luncheon."

"nyeh."

chalmers sat at the talble and placed his win in the bucket while ckinner checked on the roast inthe oven. but uh now, it was on fire!

skinner gaspe as he rushed to the oven. "oh egads, the roat is ruined," he said, "but what if i were the purcase fast good and diskise it as my own cooking?"

skinner laughed. "delightfuly develish, seymoor."

seymour oped the window and started to leave for the kruty burger, but that was when the superintendant walked in.

"ah," gary said as he scruched his eyesborws.

the theme music began to play: skinner with his crayz explanations, superinteded gonna need his medication. when he hears skonner's lame exagertations, there'll be troble in town tonight.

"SEEEEEEEEYYMOOOOOOORRR!1" chalmers said.

skinner jerks his head. "superintednart, i was just, uh, stertching my calfs on the widowsill," he said. "isometertic exercise; car to join me?"

"why is tere smoke coming out of yor ovnen, seymour?"

"oh, uh, that isnt smoke," skinner said. "it's steam. steam for the steamed calms we'll be having. mmm, steamed clams."

chalmers gave a look like skinner peed in his cereal and left the kitchen. seymour sighed in relef and hopped out of thwe windows to the krusty burger. he was going to put on the best damn lunchon chalmers ever had, and perhaps even more would happen afterweards.

"superintendent, i hope your ready for mouthwatering hambugers," seymore said as he placed the tray full of humburgurs and fries on the tabel.

"i thought we were havig steamed hams," gary said.

"oh no, i said steamed hams," skinner repled. "thats wat i call humburges."

"you call hamburgers 'steamed hams'?"

"yez," skinner said. "it's a regional dialect."

uh huh, chalmers said. "what region?"

"um, upstate new york."

"really," chalmer sreplied. "well im from uticka, and i've never herd anyone use the phrase stemed hams?"

"oh, not in utica, no," seymour said. "it's an albany expersion."

"i see."

skinner and chalmers began to eat their hamgurgers. skinner was thinking about how juicy that burger was, but also wondered is chalmers was into another pair of buns that needed some meat between them. chamlers, meanwhile, noticed something was off.

"you know, these hamburgers are quit similar to the ones they have don at krusty burger," he said.

"oh no, pattetended skinner burgers," skinner replied. "old family recipe."

"for steamed hams."

"uyes."

"and you called them steramed hams despit the fact that their obviously girlled," chalmers said as he shows skinner the meat.

"uh, you know... one things i should... excuse my for one secod."

"of course," chalmers replied.

skiner got up and etered the kitchen, only to come back out seconds later.

skinner yawned. "ah, well that wsas wonderufl," he said. "a good time was haed by all, im pooper."

chalmers checked his wath. "yes, i should be- good lord what is happening in there!?"

he pointed to the swiging door, as the kitchen was now on fire.

"uh, aurora borealis," skinner said.

"eh, aurora boryalis!?" chalmers asked. "at this time of year, at this tim of day, in this part of the cuntry, localized entirely within youre kitchen!?"

"yes."

chalmers shifted his eyes. "may i see it?"

skinner looked around. "no," he said, "but there's something i can show you."

he dropped his pants and exposed his big butt. no underewear.

"seymour!" chalmersa said. "what are you soig?"

"i want you to give me that creampie," seymour said. "fill my buns with your hot man musstard!"

chalmers licked his lips. "ok."

gayr toke off his pants and exposed his big, ten inch cock. he stroked his as skinner's balls began to titten.

"here's my bung, all ready for you," skinner said. "steamed hams were great, weren't they?"

"yes." chalemrs said as he pneterated skinner's asshole. it was a tight fite, but chalmers felt his cock get wapped up by skinner's anus.

he pouded skinner hard as the kitchen continued to burn down. skinner moaned as gay chalmers fucked him harder and harder. chalmers was close to cumming, so he reached to seymour and shard a passionarte french kiis with him.

"cum in my ass, superintendent calmers!"

"please," chalmers said. "call me gary."

he came and filled skinner's ass with delicious hot sperm. skinner adn shalmefrs were spent and realzied that they needed to get this over with, so they put their penises awway and got out of the house.

"seymour," agnes skinner said, "the house is pon fire!"

"no mother, is just the notern lights," skinner said.

"well seymur, you are an odd fellow," chalmers said, "but you steam a good hame."

chalmers walked away and looked back at skinner one last time. hopeully it wouldnt be the last time they had se as skinner congratulated him.

"help!" agnes screamed. "haylp!"

THE END


End file.
